Reverse engineering
Traders are able to reverse engineer junk loot in-game to create new item upgrade attachments for use by themselves or other players. An important note for new traders: Domestic, Munitions, and Engineer Traders can only Reverse Engineer ground loot while Structures Traders can only Reverse Engineer space loot. Ground Loot Traders can make a reverse engineering tool, this tool is then used to deconstruct junk loot items, armor or clothing in-game and extract bits. These bits can then be used to create skill enhancing attachments or power ups that can be applied to other items to enhance them. Deconstructing an item through reverse engineering will always destroy the original item, but it will always produce a bit of some form. There are two types of bits: *'Power bits'- created by reverse engineering looted clothing and armor. When examined a power bit will show a power value between 1 - 35. *'Modifier bits' - created by reverse engineering two pieces of junk loot. Junk loot is generally found all over the galaxy on humanoid and droid type npcs. The skill on the modifier bit is determined by the combination of junk loot used. There are currently over 4,000 loot combinations. When making Skill enhancing attachments (SEA's) power bits determine the power of the SEA and modifier bits determine the stat or skill which will be boosted. For example if I used a first order power bit with a power of 20 with a modifier bit for Precision the SEA created would give +20 precision to any item it was applied to. Note: SEA's can only be applied to player crafted items which have an empty socket. As well as creating SEA's temporary power ups can be created. These tend to give a higher boost than the permanent SEA's. It is possible to stack powerup bonuses with SEA bonuses. Space Loot Traders can build a component analysis tool which can then be used to combine space loot parts and combine the best qualities from each component to make a single, vastly superior part. When Reverse Engineering, the original components are destroyed in the construction of the new part. To reverse engineer space parts, similar parts must be added to the component analysis tool (i.e. All boosters or all weapons). The number of parts needed to reverse engineer is dependant upon the Reverse Engineering level of the parts. As well, all parts in the component analysis tool must be of the same Reverse Engineering level as well. Reverse Engineering as a Domestic Trader Domestic Traders are now able to create skill enhancing attachments (SEA's) which give permanent bonuses to clothing. The bonuses can add to any of the 6 main stats of stamina, agility, strength, constitution, luck and precision. Shirt attachments can also be created which as well as the 6 main stats can also boost special skills such as experimentation, assembly, critical chance, weapon damage, class abilities, bleeding resistance. Reverse Engineering as a Munitions Trader Munitions Traders are now able to create skill enhancing attachments (SEA's) which give permanent bonuses to armor. The bonuses can add to any of the 6 main stats of stamina, agility, strength, constitution, luck and precision. Breastplate attachments can also be created which, as well as the 6 main stats, can also boost special skills such as experimentation, assembly, critical chance, weapon damage, class abilities, bleeding resistance. Reverse Engineering as an Engineering Trader Engineering Traders are now able to create skill enhancing attachments (SEA's) which give permanent bonuses to weapons. Weapon attachment SEA's can not only boost the 6 main stats but can also boost special skills such as experimentation, assembly, critical chance, weapon damage, class abilities, bleeding resistance. Reverse Engineering as a Structures Trader Reverse Engineering or RE is a skill granted to shipwrights (Post-NGE: Structure Traders). It enables them to extract the best aspects of several different components and create a new "reverse engineered" component. The necessary parts are; a component analysis tool, raw space loot of the same "RE level" ***You MUST place 2 points into the Deconstruction Techniques in the General trade expertise to get the full RE bonus when reverse engineering a ship part*** Mechanics To reverse engineer, the Structure Trader should perform the following: # Open their Component Analysis Tool # Drag the items they want to modify into that window. In the above example, the trader would drop both armor pieces into the inventory. # Right-click on the Component Analysis Tool (not the contents window) and choose "Analyze" The trader will be able to name the result as if they'd created a new item. RE Quality Bonus The following table describes the bonuses applied when factoring the final attributes of the item being engineered. Bonuses INCLUDE the 2 points into the trader expertise for Deconstruction Techniques. Lvl 10 = 7% Lvl 8, 9 = 6% lvl 6, 7 = 5% lvl 4, 5 = 4% lvl 2, 3 = 3% lvl 1 = 2% Note that if the desired number is higher (e.g. "Max Damage") then the bonus adds to the final number. If a lower value would be better (e.g. "Mass") then the bonus is subtracted from the lowest value. Some RE rules RE levels must be the same to combine; a level 5 piece can only go with another level 5 You can only RE together the same type of component (armor with armor, shield with shield, etc) The RE level bonus does not affect reactor energy drain for caps. Level X re jobs require X number of parts (to re a level 7 gun you need 7 level 7 guns) Equipment certification levels may not match the RE level, but you can only re with similar re levels, regardless of the cert level. In these cases, the cert of the final product will be the cert of the first piece of raw loot placed in the tool. The weapon graphical effect that results from re'ing will be the graphic of the first gun placed in the component analysis tool. There is a random chance for a KSE Firespray disc to pop out with every RE (around 1:300) Example Armor #1: Mass 2016, armor hitpoints of 200, RE level 2. Armor #2: Mass 4210, armor hitpoints of 610, RE level 2. After placing both of these pieces of raw space loot in the component analysis tool and analyzing them, the final product will take the low mass from #1 and combine it with the high armor hitpoints of #2. It will then add a RE level bonus, in this case 2%. RE Armor: Mass 1975.68 (2016*.98), armor hitpoints 622.2 (610 * 1.02). Space Reverse Engineering Advantages The RE process has 3 great advantages: a) When combining parts, the best stat from each category will be used in the final product. With carefully selected space loot, this can result in some remarkable components. b) In many cases the global part stats will be better, in average, than most of the crafted parts. This is because the shipwright can only concentrate on his experimentation bonuses in certain stats but the RE process can combine rare and very good stats from the parts used in the RE process. c) The Shipwright has absolute control over the process. The RE process does not depend on: *The quality of the resources and its planetary availability *The experimentation points *Buffs, clothes, and other attribute-enhancing items *Luck during experimentation (whereby the experiment can be a failure, moderate, great, or amazing success) Space Reverse Engineering Disadvantages In contrast, the RE process has 3 serious disadvantages: a) Looting the required items for a RE process can be, and usually is, a very time-consuming and tedious undertaking. The looting process can go on for days, weeks, or months, depending on the type of item required. A good shipwright will have on hand hundreds or possibly thousands of items to choose from when looking to RE. The RE process is not a quick and easy venture. b) Good parts for RE available in the marketplace (bazaar) are rare or perhaps even non-existent, and if available will be very expensive. Most if not all Shipwrights keep the very best items for themselves (RE level 6 and higher), and this includes any junk items as well (some items at this level are used as “filler” in the RE process). c) Certain looted components, such as RE level 8 weapons or RE level 10 engines) have a very low drop rate. Note on solo looting: Be ready for a long, hard job ahead of you if your intention is to loot solo. Don’t expect results in minutes, hours, or days. As stated earlier the process can take days, weeks, or months in order to do it right. Take your time, take breaks and do other things in the game. Done correctly you will get your “superuberstuffed” vessel ready for combat! See also *Reverse engineering chance *Skill enhancing attachment *Powerup External links *JunkYard junk loot and modifer bit info *SWG Space Reverse Enginering Calculator Spaceloot analycer, Reverse Enginering Calculator and other Shipwright usefull tools *Spaceloot Site for checking stats on Raw Space Loot, download/upload item stats, tools etc. *SWGCT Site for comparing ship component stats post-RE. Compare ship loadouts and rank it up against other ships and more. Category:Crafting